The Gathering
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: A trailer from a game owned by Square Enix with a twist. The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.
1. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

The scene starts in a barren wasteland with words scribbling from down to up, from left to right. It seemed that the texts are reports from someone who had done a very interesting research.

_"The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors."_ —Ansem Report 8

There are a few shots of metal objects lying in the sand. The screen shows a man in armor, Lingering Will standing amidst the desert waste, on the remains of a large construct decorated with various spikes.

He looks to one side and sees an armored female, a Mage approaching. Lingering Will turns his head again and sees the third figure, an Armored Assassin also approaching. As the Mage and Assassin come closer, Lingering Will walks towards three Keyblades standing alone in the wasteland, as the thing he was standing on dissipates in the same fashion as a dying Nobody. The three Keyblades are Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn, and Kingdom Key D. Lingering Will takes the Kingdom Key, Assassin takes Way to the Dawn, and Mage takes Kingdom Key D.

The screen zooms out to show the three armored warriors standing in the center of a field of Keychain-less Keyblades, one of which resembles the Fenrir Keyblade. They stand still for a few moments before something catches their attention and they all look up. A figure, too blurry to make out in the heat and sands, is walking towards the three Keybearers.

**Master of Keyblade**

**The lost two**

**Memory of Xehanort**

**Chasers**

**Keyblade War**

**It all began with...**

**"Birth by sleep".**


	2. Birth by Sleep

**Birth by Sleep**

**A tale of truth yet to be told.**

The blurry figure now becomes cleared as it showed an bald old man walking towards them. He seemed to be an enigmatic, scheming master with a white goatee, amber eyes filled with malice, pointy ears that resembles an elf or of a demon. The old man appears with an afterimage of his double. As he walks closer, the double appears to be a masked boy with red muscular suit holding the same keyblade like the three armored figures.

The armored assassin tried to charge at the two only to be halted by Lingering Will as he was the one that charged at them. The two stops at their tracks and the old man raised his hand creating a cataclysm that created a plateau. The plateau stops Lingering Will at his tracks as more earth shifts and reshapes. The Masked Boy casts magic that rains Thunderbolts and hits Lingering Will and damages his armor. The masked boy lands safely as the armored mage rushes towards the masked boy. Lingering Will looks up and sprints up to the landforms to charge at the old man. The old man then forwards his palm and casts a cyclone of the rusted keyblades. The scene shifts to see the Armored Assassin and Masked Boy locked in combat. The Masked Boy casts blizzard as the Mage lands safely. She looks at the cyclone and runs away from the turbulence. The masked boy rides one of the keyblade from the cyclone as he chases the Mage while casting blizzard.

The masked boy then returned to the land as he then continues to combat the Assassin while dodging Mage's Thunder magic. The masked boy returned to the cyclone and chases over Lingering Will on top of the plateau. With the cyclone, Lingering Will fell from the land pillar and uses his keyblade to break his fall, causing the rock support to fall along with him. The Mage watches in horror as she gets caught of the cyclone. The keyblades knocks her helmet off and sends her flying in a certain distance revealing the hair of golden blonde. The cyclone rises and hits the falling Lingering Will back to the air. The Mage falls and Assassin comes to her aide. The mage tries to stand as she casts Reflect magic to shield Lingering Will from the cyclone. More blades rise and send the shielded Lingering Will to the old Master's location as the barrier breaks and explodes. Assassin and Mage, now revealing her face with pearl earrings and short blond hair with blue eyes (Lori Loud) looks up in exhaustion as the Assassin rushed to aide his friend. Lingering Will falls and lands to the plateau and stands to fight the old Master. AS they clash blades, the Master casts Blizzard and sends Lingering Will backwards as the ice freezes his left armlets. The Master prepares his keyblade, but Assassin tried to sneak on him only to meet the air. The Master counters and grabs the Assassin on the head while strongly cracking his helmet helplessly. The Lingering Will saw the struggle and tries to charge on him, only to meet the cyclone and sends him, falling while repeatedly attacked by the whirlwind of keyblades. AS he falls, the Masked Boy returned to the Master's side.

Lori looked to the top of the highland and saw the Assassin struggle to escape. She gasped with tears dripping from her face as she sees the eyes of the Assassin whose headgear is now badly damaged. The Assassin looked crying helplessly and tears from his blue eyes while his white hair tries to block the eye. The old Master casts Fire to burn the armor and paralyze him then uses Blizzard to freeze him in place. As she looks in horror, the Master throws the frozen Assassin off the cliff and let his keyblade and armor (and helmet) shatters from hitting rocks from the cliff. Lori was able to catch the frozen Assassin and glanced at him in agony as it reveals the face of the Assassin (Lincoln Loud). Though frozen, his eyes move signifying life.

The Master then transforms his keyblade into an orb and sends it to the heavens. Dark clouds gather and then disperse as it appears to summon a heart-shaped moon (Kingdom Hearts)

**"Destiny is never left to chance."**

Lingering Will, barely could stand, takes away what remains of his headgear revealing his face (Bobby Santiago) as he succumb to his rage and darkness. His eyes shifted from brown to amber yellow.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**"Destiny is inevitable."**

Somewhere in a distance yet close to the battle is another Keyblade Warrior wielding a keyblade with wizard star-pattern. The scene shifts revealing his face as Winston (Lola's love interest) with a battle ready face.

**"At long last destinies gather!"**

**"To awaken a new tale!"**

**Trailer Ends.**


	3. The Keyblade Graveyard

**The Keyblade Graveyard**

On a barren desert filled with rusted weapons of hearts and souls known as the keyblade, lies the graveyard of those who perished in a great conflict. There from the center stood a man in brown and gold clothing, his pants are from a fabric that is similar to a samurai's clothing and an armor piece to his left arm. The man looked as if his origin is from a Hispanic lineage. The man looked at an approaching woman that has a short blond hair, fair skin, clothed in blue, and with sleeves that are apart from the upper clothes. She also have a similar blue and gold armor plates to both her elbows.

_Flashback_

_A wizard that looked so old spoke to her before these events. Unlike other wizards, he is cloaked in blue with three symbols on the chest area: A Crescent Moon, A Hexagram Star, and an Upright Cross. He spoke to her with dreadful news._

_Wizard: Lori, I bring you grave news. Your father's star, Lynn, has blinked out. It means that he was struck down._

_Lori: Dad? But who?_

_Wizard: (Sad and Afraid) Master Xehanort and Roberto._

_Lori: No that can't be… (angry) THAT'S ABSURD! BOBBY WOULD NEVER!_

_Wizard: I hope that you are right, Lori. There are somethings even the Stars cannot tell me._

_Lori: (angry) Where is he now?!_

_Wizard: On to a place where warriors of both light and darkness once fought in a war like the legends. The Keyblade Graveyard._

_Lori: (calm) Alright, I'll see to it. Thank you master Balthazar._

_Balthazar: Thread carefully, Lori._

_Flashback Ends_

Then at a disdainful look, she spoke

Lori: I was told, my father was struck down…

"Roberto" gasp and looked in guilt in a bow.

"Roberto": Yes , that's right… I was stupid enough to let Xehanort do it.

The woman wanted to speak as if to ask why but was cut of by another of the man's words.

"Roberto": Master Lynn… he tried to hurt Link! I only fought because I wanted to protect him

_Flashback_

_"Roberto" was drifting in outer space, traversing from worlds to get home using his glider._

_"Roberto": Master Xehanort said Link is headed back home and confront the truth from Master Lynn. I must make sure he made it safe. I hope you aren't mad, Link. This truth might hurt you._

_When "Roberto" reached home, he saw his master about to strike his son and student. "Roberto" went in hurry in Link's aid._

_Master Lynn: Forgive me, but you must live NO MORE!_

_Fires a barrage of light projectiles but "Roberto" blocks them._

_"Roberto": MASTER! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!_

_Master Lynn: Bobby, I command you to step aside!_

_Bobby: NO!_

_Master Lynn: You will not heed your master!?_

_Bobby: I won't!_

_Master Lynn: Why do all my attempts to reach you fails!? if you won't find it to your heart to obey, then you'll share Lincoln's fate! (shed tears before charges at them)_

_The master and Bobby fought while Lincoln is left behind watching the master and student fight._

_Lincoln: Enough, Bobby! He's right!_

_Bobby: QUIET!_

_Lincoln: Bobby…_

_The master then backs off before firing another barrage of light projectiles that hits both Bobby and Lincoln. Terra saw how it knocks both of them backwards as his master initiate combat stance and let light flow through him._

_Bobby: (while letting darkness flow him) You may be my master… but I will not let YOU HURT MY FRIEND!_

_Master Lynn: Has the darkness taken you too, BOBBY!_

_Bobby opens a gate to evacuate Lincoln and closes it before Lincoln could reach him so that he will remain safe from the battle._

_End Flashback_

Bobby: But I was tricked! Xehanort set the whole thing up.

_Flashback_

_Bobby: What have I done!? Master, I just wanted to keep Link safe._

_Master Lynn: No, you're right. I failed you Bobby. Perhaps there is none but myself to blame for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse… raise my blade against you and Lincoln. My own heart is darkness! (a dark fire hits him and kills him. Making him drop his keyblade, the master vanish into light.)_

_Bobby: (kneeling and crying) Master Leonard! *sob*_

_Master Xehanort: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse. The man was bend on harming his son, his own pupil._

_Bobby: Master Xehanort, why!?_

_Master Xehanort: You know, I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short! Let all that anger out, my boy! Give in into the darkness!_

_Bobby: What do you mean!?_

_Master Xehanort: Still so blind. Then I'll make you see! come to a place where all keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate: The Keyblade Graveyard! There you will see your precious Lincoln and Lori meet their ends, AND THE LAST LIGHT WITHIN YOU WILL DIE! (Summons a black hole) You won't need a home where you're going._

_Bobby: What!? (Chases after Xehanort) XEHANORT!_

_Xehanort vanish and Bobby was left to see the ruination of his home: The Land of Departure. Bobby took his lucky charm and made a vow._

_Bobby: Lori, Link, I won't let him get to you!_

_Bobby used his glider and left his home._

_Flashback end_

Bobby: All so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right Lori, and so is the master! I did needed to be watched! I went astray but no more.

Lori processed her thoughts and spoke

Lori: What else is darkness but hatred and rage. Xehanort is feeding the dark flames into your heart, making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me, how will that honor our master's memory, Bobby?

Bobby couldn't reply at this. Instead, he saw a white-haired boy with black and white similar clothing along with an orange medallion that connects the laces to his clothes and a piece of armor to his shoulder with golden-green and black iron pattern. The boy is walking towards them from the east side.

White-Haired boy: Xehanort wants me and Luxuria to fight and make some kind of χ-blade (Chi/Ki/Kye: Greek letter that represents Christ [Chi Rho/X-R/X-P] or death) but master said he could let that happen. He tried to destroy me for it.

_Flashback (Lincoln is adopted from this point)_

_Lincoln was out of the gate and transferred into an island. There he tried to escape and go back but…_

_Masked boy: Going somewhere?_

_Lincoln looked and saw Luxuria just before him._

_Lincoln: I'm done with you!_

_Luxuria: well I'm just getting started with you. You had your chance so why not now, become the __χ__-blade._

_Lincoln: No! Master Xehanort said that, "In order for the blade to be forged, both light and darkness of equal terms must clash in combat". Well guess what? I'm not fighting!_

_Luxuria: You used to be too broken to back sass._

_Lincoln then remembers all the events that transpired. He was once a pupil of Xehanort and was faced with great danger. At the mercy of his adversary, he pleads to stop believing he isn't strong enough but the old master believed that he is just holding back. He wanted to sharpen his fear into wrath but the boy was too kind and humble for his own good. The enemies attacked and rendered him unconscious. The master destroyed them in disappointment. He saw the boy would rather die than lose control awakening his power. He then did the unthinkable, extracted the darkness within and divided the boy into two, one of light and the other, darkness. The empty shell within Lincoln's riven was named Luxuria for his desires to be one again with him. But the boy is badly damaged and almost died if it wasn't for his "second chance". Lincoln suppresses the pain of his memories as he tried to walk away._

_Luxuria: Fine! I'll give you a reason to fight. Come to me where it is the one and only place to spawn the __χ__-blade: The Keyblade Graveyard. There you will see me choke the life of Bobby and Lori. Then let's see how long you play pacifistic. (Vanishes)_

_Lincoln then took his charm and vowed_

_Lincoln: Lori, Bobby, I swear I'll put an end to this._

_Lincoln then took off_

_Flashback Ends_

Lori: χ-blade?

Lincoln: I still don't know what exactly it is. But it scares me to death whenever I thought of it.

Bobby: Don't worry, Lincoln. (headpats Lincoln) We're here and we're gonna take care of you.

Lincoln: I may have to fight Luxuria after all. If I do, guys, I want you…

Bobby: The three of us will never break apart, alright!? We'll always find a way!

Lori held Lincoln's cheek to reassure but wasn't effective.

Lincoln: I'm asking you, as a family. (removes both hands) Just… put me out of my misery. Put an end to me.

Bobby and Lori are shocked of what he said. They knew they couldn't do it, not to their adopted brother and friend. Then from the north side of the graveyard, the old master Xehanort appears before them along with Luxuria.

Master Xehanort: Behold… these lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts and souls of their masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness are locked in combat. As the great Keyblade War raged… Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search for one key. And it will soon belong to me. (points at Lincoln) χ-blade!

The trio then activates their armor and charges against them in combat (see Birth by Sleep)

-END-


	4. Never Let Go (The Gathering: Bobby)

**Never Let Go (The Gathering: Bobby's Route)**

**AN: This is a continuation of The Gathering following Bobby (Terra's Route). TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official creators. Thank you and God bless!**

As soon as the armoured Bobby landed and found himself surrounded by the rusted Keyblades that bombarded him with damages. He tries to stand back up with his Gaia Bane Keyblade as his support. Exhausted and unable to breath, Bobby removed his helmet and appeared to be consumed by his rage, emitting an incredibly dense dark aura. His eyes shifted into a more yellowish color like Xehanort had. He soon found himself standing from his feet and summoned his Keyblade glider to reach the peak of the man-made plateau.

As soon as he reached the top, there awaits the dark Master Xehanort and the masked boy, Luxuria, Lincoln's dark half. He then lands to the peak's surface and confronts the two villains before him, removing what remains of his armor.

Master Xehanort: Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make… over the unseen walls that divided darkness and light. And I was not wrong, ROBERTO!

Bobby seemed to have a very wrathful look on his face as he summons his Gaia Bane Keyblade.

Bobby: Tsk! My friend, Link. You tell me Xehanort… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?

Master Xehanort: Why I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Lincoln never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials.

Xehanort grins at the confession he made. This only provoked Bobby even further and causes him to charge at the old master.

Bobby: XEHANORT!

As Bobby charges at the dark master, he was stopped by the masked boy. As they clash keyblades, Bobby gained the upper hand and pushed Luxuria away with sheer strength. Bobby returns to charging at Xehanort and prepares to strike him. But Xehanort summoned his dark Keyblade first and blocks the incoming Bobby. They clash blades and Xehanort smirks and commanded Luxuria.

Master Xehanort: Go take what Lincoln owes you. And take Lori's life!

Luxuria nods and retreats to find the other two keyblade wielders. As soon as Bobby realizes this, he pushed Xehanort away and tries to chase after the dark half. But his efforts are in vain when Xehanort soon blocked his path.

Master Xehanort: You see how powerless you are to save them!? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!

Bobby then clenched a fist and let his anger get the best of him.

Bobby: You'll pay, Xehanort! Was my master… no, my father-in-law, Lynn not enough for you!? LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!

Master Xehanort: Yes, lad, that's it! More! Let your whole heart blackened with anger!

Bobby gathers the power of the darkness and empowers his lingering hatred and rage from within. He succumbed to his dark powers and became so powerful that the dark aura he musters shakes the air and earth. Xehanort assumes combat stance and prepares to fight his former protege. Bobby charges at the old master and successfully lands a hit. His power is so immense that even the old master was left defenseless. Xehanort tries to retaliate with dark ice and a gust storm of rusted keyblade but Bobby used a dark gust to deflect them away. Xehanort then sneaks a dark fireball but with Bobby's own dark fury, he returns the shot back with tenfold the power. Xehanort was badly hurt from the attack and fell down on one knee with his dark Keyblade as support. Exhausted from the injuries, Xehanort backs down and pants short breaths as Bobby walks towards him. But soon the land shakes and a bright pillar of light appears. Xehanort witnesses his plans come to fruition.

Master Xehanort: There… you see?

Bobby was reluctant to look back but curiosity gets in his way and looked to see the pillar of light with some threads of darkness. He realized what happened at the plateau's base.

Master Xehanort: The χ-blade had been forged!

Bobby: LINK!

The old master then stands and stabs himself with his own Keyblade.

Master Xehanort: And now, Bobby! It is time for the final union!

Bobby: What!?

Master Xehanort: At last, our moment is here. [Xehanort's heart and soul are then removed from his body] Out with the old and brittle vessel and in with the younger, stronger new one!

Bobby soon backs away in a perplexed state. He looked at the old master's fleeting body as he gathers enough strength to fulfil his malicious plans.

Master Xehanort: I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited the Keyblade war. And now it your darkness that shall be the ark to sustain me!

Xehanort shoots his heart and soul towards Bobby. Bobby tries to defy this approach by covering himself with his armor but the attempt to defend failed as Xehanort successfully possessed Bobby's body. Xehanort's body became twinkling light dust and sands. Soon Bobby had his armor and Gaia Bane Keyblade removed and dropped to the floor. Bobby's hair then turned silvery white and his aura became even darker than before.

Bobby-nort: This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness… and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it… it grows, consumes it, such is its nature. In the end, every living heart returns to the darkness whence it came.

The possessed Bobby then summons the dark Keyblade that Xehanort once wield and slowly walks away. But as soon as he took enough steps, a barrier of chains of light appears and entraps him from going away.

Bobby-nort: What?

The possessed Bobby then looked to his surrounding and saw the armor back in its bodily position, as if it gained a sentience of its own. A Lingering Will perhaps, one last attempt to defy the dark master from ever fulfilling his nefarious plans to his family.

Bobby-nort: Your body submits! Your heart succumbs! So why does your mind resists!?

The living armor then stands and holds the Gaia Bane Keyblade and assumed combat stance. The Lingering Will then prepares to fight and take back his body before it could do more evil. Both charges at each other and classes blades. The armor gained the upper hand and launched the possessed body to the air. The armor the proceeds to charge at the possessed Bobby but was parried back to the ground with a dark blast.

Bobby-nort: Just kneel for you have lost!

The Lingering Will refused to give up and transforms his blade into a whip-like weapon. He then fished the possessed entity's arm and swung him away and into the ground, forming a dust cloud. From the dust cloud, the possessed Bobby charges at the Lingering Will and attacks with a dark claw. The assault pushed the sentient armor back then he noticed a salvo of dark fireballs are approaching him. The armor used the whip to defend himself but some of the barrage hits him. He soon notice a group of meteors are forming from the air created by the possessed Bobby. The Lingering Will transforms his Gaia Bane into a glider to dodge some of the projectiles. While he evades some of them, the explosion caused by the impact hits him and formed another smoke cloud form. The possessed Bobby was assured of the win but the dust cloud dissipates and reveals the Lingering Will with his Gaia Bane forming a Cannon-like weapon, the Ultima-Cannon. The Cannon is gathering enough energy to fire a blast that can send anything sky-high. The possessed Bobby was too late and the blast had been fired which damages him and knocked him out. The chain barrier shatters and the only thing left is the body of Bobby, knocked out and the Lingering Will, Bobby's sentient armor. Although the armor reigns victorious, the will had no idea on how to return his body back. He then settles his Gaia Bane to the ground and kneels back to his original position with the Keyblade's support. He won yet lost. A massive explosion then engulfed the lands in white as the Lingering Will remembers his family, the smile from Lincoln's face and the hopefulness attitude of Lori's. Somehow he is satisfied that the others remained safe for now. The possessed body disappears along with the light and the Heart-Shaped Moon, Kingdom Hearts had returned back to whence it came as the clouds covers the sky once more in darkness. Leaving the Lingering Will behind, one last thoughts soon enters his mind.

Lingering Will/Bobby's voice: Lori… Link… One day… I will set this right.

And thus ends the journey of the Lingering Will, the Armored sentient that protected his friends. Bobby will return just as he promised. An Oath to fulfill.

-END-

**AN: It's been a long time since I made this crossover. For now I can only do Bobby's route since Lori and Lincoln's Route contains additional characters (Heck, even the true Final Episode route and Secret Ending route had them). I needed some characters to use in order to actually pull it off.**

**Such as: Braig/Xigbar, Sora/Vanitas's face, Roxas (Lincoln's alter-ego face with a bit of Sora), Riku, Kairi/Xion, Namine, Axel, Ansem the Wise King, Ienzo/Zexion, Dilan/Xaldin, etc.**

**For now, this is it. Please leave a like, review, follow. Thank you, stay safe, God Bless you and Shalom/Peace be with you.**


	5. Hearts Rejoined (The Gathering: Linc)

**Hearts Rejoined (The Gathering: Lincoln's Route)**

**AN: This is a continuation of The Gathering following Lincoln (Ventus' Route). TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official creators. Thank you and God bless!**

-Event: After the Summoning Kingdom Hearts (The Gathering)-

Lori is holding on the frozen Lincoln, exhausted from the rush. She is doing the best she can to thaw the frozen boy without doing any more damage to him. Struggling to unfreeze, the boy shakes as Lori is worried of Lincoln and upset of Bobby's endeavors.

Lori: Hang on, Lincoln. I'll help you.

Later, a man then came towards them. He was wearing some sort of formal attire complete with scarf, gloves and boots from a world that the Armored Keyblade wielders once visited. He also carries some sort of crossbow-gun to both his hands. His face is scarred; having pointed ears; short black hair brush up and backwards and an eyepatch to one of his eyes, damaged and scarred as well.

Man: How about you leave the popsicle to me… so you can go have your little fight with Bobby. You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your father. *evil chuckle*

Lori: Who are you?

Man: Name's Braig and I gotta tell ya, you guys think you had some grand role to play. Heh, as if! You're only here so that when I finish you both off, Roberto will sink into the darkness. So, who'd like to go first?

Lincoln [frozen]: SHUT UP!

Braig: Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder?! He's got the angry look down.

Lori: Go ahead if you wanna waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!

Lori laid down Lincoln as she stood and prepare for combat. She summons her Stormfall Keyblade.

Lori: Bobby will prove to you he's STRONGER!

Lori charges as Lincoln is left on the ground. Lincoln could only watch in worry and horror as there are swinging and clashing of metal sounds, noise of energy arrows being shot and barriers breaking. The fight is intense that Lincoln can only struggle from being frozen and feel helpless. As the fight soon concludes, Braig soon found himself on the corner catching his breath.

Braig: *pant* *breathe* I keep forgetting "don't mess with Keyblade wielders"! but you know what? That's just means I made the right choice.

Lori then continues to chase after the man.

Braig: Well… he wanted me to buy time, a I'd say he got it.

Braig then flees the scene as Lori stood as she watched the man flee. Lori is left confused but she realizes she left Lincoln to his devices. She then turned to ensure Lincoln's safety.

Lori: Link!

Lincoln still struggles to escape his ice bind. But as soon as Lincoln's eyes divert to Lori, he notice someone falling and ready to strike.

Lincoln: LORI!

From above, Luxuria strikes an overhead slash that Lori barely dodged. The attack shocked and injured Lori that caused her to faint and let go of her own Keyblade. Lincoln watches the attempt to finish off his sisterly-figure as Luxuria prepares to impale the woman with his Void Gear Keyblade. Ventus gathers his strength and rage and prompted to thaw himself from his icy grip. Before Luxuria could ever execute the woman, he heard Lincoln from the distance.

Lincoln: NOOOOOOOO!

Lincoln stood fully thawed and heated up for battle. His Wayward Wind Keyblade fully repaired by his sheer power. Lincoln is angered from Luxuria, from all his attempts to ruin his friendship and planting seeds of doubt to his mind. Lincoln had enough and finally demands to finish it all from his dark half.

Luxuria: Finally. [summons a tornado of rusted Keyblades] There's no escape!

Lincoln then unleashes a salvo of flames to attack Luxuria but most are parried by Luxuria's Keyblade. Luxuria charges at Lincoln and Lincoln followed to clash blades. But as their weapons clash, Luxuria appeared like an after image, a trap set to contain Lincoln. Luxuria appears from above and readies another overhead strike with ice element.

Luxuria: Gotcha!

Lincoln then cast an Aero-spell to blow a gust of wind and redirect Luxuria's attack. Luxuria then regains footing and backs away a certain space. Luxuria then casts fireballs to Lincoln but Lincoln blocks the attack. It created a smokescreen at first and Lincoln noticed that Luxuria vanished.

Luxuria: Too slow!

Luxuria reappears from the ground and strikes an uppercut slash to Lincoln that also rains down fireballs. This launched Lincoln away but he regained stance as he throws his Keyblade to Luxuria like a boomerang. Luxuria is prepared to block the attack but he didn't anticipates Lincoln's next move.

Lincoln: Light!

Soon a bright flash engulf the Keyblade and blinds Luxuria of his sights. When the light fades, Lincoln was already near and quick enough to do one lethal slash at Luxuria. The decisive strike soon stops Luxuria from his tracks.

Luxuria: Y-you…. you've done it now, Lincoln.

The attack soon cracks open Luxuria's mask off.

Luxuria: Now that my body is about to perish… you and I will have to join together!

Luxuria's face reveals of a boy with almost the same features as him, except that his hair is pitch black and his eyes are as yellow as amber.

Luxuria: The χ-blade will be forged!

Luxuria surround both him and Lincoln with a mist of darkness. Monsters spawn from the miasma and seized Lincoln to stop him from his movements.

Lincoln: Wha… The Unversed come from you!?

Luxuria: *smirk* It happened when you and I are split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. [Unversed soon came about in varying size, shape or form] They are what I feel… a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your master. [Walks near to Lincoln] We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Lincoln.

Luxuria the approached Lincoln and from a flash of light, the two entities merge. A powerful energy surged from Lincoln and created a blast of light forming a pillar. The flow of energy shakes the land and formed gusts of wind that blew away the unconscious Lori.

-Scene Shift: From Lincoln's mind space/consciousness-

Lincoln is drifting from a vast sea of darkness until he lands on a pillar. Soon Luxuria appears, carrying a broken χ-blade; appearing as two similar Keyblades [Kingdom Key] forged into an x-shape and a metallic gold covered with some rusted spots of brown and black, signifying its incompleteness. The chains are a pair connected by a heart crossed by two Keyblades as decoration.

Luxuria: Our union is not finished.

The pillar contains stain-glass that forms the two boys as a picture, both positioned as opposite with each other, like Yin-Yang.

Luxuria: The χ-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. [Points the χ-blade to Lincoln] Join me now, and we can complete the χ-blade!

Lincoln shook his head in disagreement. He then summons his own Keyblade.

Lincoln: I've got a better idea. How about I destroy you both!?

Luxuria: *menacing laugh* The χ-blade is made out of your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever.

Lincoln: Whatever it takes, anything to save Bobby and Lori.

Luxuria: Hmph, it's always about your family, isn't it?

Lincoln: At least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My family and friends are my power, and I'M THEIRS!

The two opposing entities are now locked in combat. Clashing of metal from their Keyblades, swinging of their weapons, exhausting of their stamina, just to deem one worthy of the control over consciousness. One desires to save his friends and family while the other determined to forge an ancient weapon and wage war against all worlds. They know that there can only be one victor and both plans to give it their all. No more holding back. Things escalates in such a fast rate.

Luxuria: Tsk, playtime's over!

Luxuria shatters the field and creates an open space filled with fragments of their stage. Lincoln then linked to his dark half, using the power to finally finish him off and put him to rest from his miserable dream.

Luxuria: Join now with you better half!

Luxuria charges with a dark aura while Lincoln dashes with a golden glow. They clash blades and pushed each other like an inverse tug-o-war. But Lincoln's power grew more power due to his determination and connection with his family. The power of friendship and love is making him stronger for he had finally found his reason to fight.

Luxuria: Grrr… What's yours is mine!

This time, Luxuria fired a beam of dark energy and Lincoln countered with his version, a golden beam of holy energy to impact the dark blast. Both are once again inbound and pushing each other but Lincoln isn't one to give up. His power get's drastically more immense. His golden beam prevailed and reduced the dark energy blast.

Luxuria: Why you… Just forge the χ-blade!

Lincoln refused to listen to his dark half and keeps the fight. Their clash blades again but in a blinking speed that they seemed teleporting from place. They continued slashing and striking, hitting their bodies from place to place. But it seemed that Lincoln dealt more hits to Luxuria that the dark half ever did. Soon they split and Luxuria grew exhausted of fighting while Lincoln is still ready to deal the final blow.

Lincoln: LIGHT!

Luxuria: What?

Lincoln then charges in multiple direction with his golden aura. His attacks created a crystal of light that traps Luxuria in place. Then Lincoln gathers all his strength and rushes once more to deal a final backhand slash to Luxuria.

Lincoln: Say your Last Words!

Luxuria: N… Why?

Lincoln finishes Luxuria off and the fatal blow made Luxuria release the χ-blade from his grip. Luxuria struggles in retrieving the χ-blade but the attempt failed as he succumb to his injuries. One last time, Luxuria fell asleep, satisfied from his ending and finally be put to rest from his burdens and grief. He is finally free. The χ-blade shatters into pieces just as Lincoln's Keyblade. Luxuria vaporizes into light and the pillar returns. Only this time, it was just Lincoln's picture that is left. Lincoln then closes his eyes in relief and accepted his fate to vanish, since the χ-blade is also forged from his heart. Meaning his soul will soon wander away or vanish for all eternity. Lincoln dissipates and his heart and soul flew away.

-A few moments later-

Lincoln and Lori in armor are found drifting in the Lanes Between, an outer space for travelling from different worlds. The King [Winston] found them and by using the Star Shard he borrowed [or took] from Master Balthazar, he carried them back to his master for their safety.

Somewhere out there, Lincoln's heart and soul is wandering in a different sea of darkness, waiting and looking for someone to fill his missing piece. He was looking for a friend, a way back home. Soon a familiar flash of light abounds and welcomed Lincoln without question.

Lincoln: This place…I've been here… it's so warm and cozy… I remember now. This is your heart…

I'M HOME.

-END-

**AN: Okay, I've made up my mind and some characters will remain (such as villains). Roxas will share Lincoln's appearance but other organization XIII members may simply remain. The secret ending, I dunno if I should and Lori's Route (Aqua) is extended up until Final Episode so she's gonna be a WIP. Ventus had always been my favorite and the Wayfinder Trio are my fave group with the Sea-Salt trio as next. So sorry to the Destiny Trio though but if there's a worst trio then that would be… the Disney Trio… why? Here's the reason.**

**Mickey D, Donald, Goofy - at 100% power**

**Mickey Star Seeker, Goofy - at 99.99% Power [Oh I see, Mickey's blade got weaker]**

**Seriously Donald… FREAKING HEAL ME! Donald in every fight - THUNDAGA! Dang it, you duck! **

**Donald in boss fights - FIRAGA (vs. AXEL), BLIZZAGA (vs. VEXEN), THUNDAGA (vs. LARXENE). **

**I'm glad they fixed it in KH3 but that doesn't justify KH 1.5 (KH1, and ReCoM) or KH2FM. BBS Donald is more on Fire-based magic and the finisher is so spicy, the Unversed just go boom like the 5****TH**** of November! But I was so stressed at Donald from the older games.**

**Anyways, enough about that. My ranking of faved alter-egos are: Ventus (1****st****), Roxas (2****nd****), Sora & Vanitas (3****rd**** & 4****th****). Also, is Luxord's complete self is actually Yozora's Driver? **

**For now, this is it. Please leave a like, review, follow. Thank you, stay safe, God Bless you and Shalom/Peace be with you.**


	6. Unbreakable Ties (The Gathering: Lori 1)

**Unbreakable Ties (The Gathering: Lori's Route part 1)**

**AN: This is a continuation of The Gathering following Lori (Aqua's Route). TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official creators. Thank you and God bless!**

-Event: During Hearts Rejoined from Lori's Perspective-

After being struck by Luxuria's attack and caused her to faint, Lori was in a plane of her sleep remembering what Lincoln said to her as she laid unconscious.

_Lincoln's voice: I'm asking you, as a family. Just… put me out of my misery. Put an end to me._

Soon Lori awaken at the base of the flat hill after being pushed by the shockwave of Lincoln and Luxuria's union. Another Keyblade user had came to ensure her safety.

Voice: Good, I'm glad you're okay.

Lori: King Winston…

Lori sat up with the king acting as her support from the back.

Lori: Link!?

She then stands and looked at her surrounding and found Lincoln standing at the center of the hilltop looking down. Nothing seemed to change except that the king noticed that Lincoln is no longer holding his Wayward Wind Keyblade and had been replaced by a completely different weapon. It looks like having two Keyblades [Kingdom Keys] merged together in an X-like form and gold sword-like form that gives the blade a long reach. The Keychain are two-fused chains that holds a heart symbol that is guarded by two Keyblades. Soon Lincoln raised his head to look at Lori and was about to impale Lori with the blade, only to be parried by the king and gave a rescue to Lori.

King Winston: That's not Link!

Lincoln-Luxuria: Correct, I am not Lincoln. [His armor changed into Luxuria's suit and his eyes became amber-colored] His heart and soul has become a part of mine now.

Lori and King Winston look at him in surprise. It seemed that Lori's fears are indeed coming true.

Lincoln-Luxuria: This χ-blade will open a door… one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legends says, The KEYBLADE WAR WILL BEGIN!

Lori then prepares battle stance.

Lori: Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense. Give Link his heart and soul back!

With King Winston at Lori's side, both had initiated combat against the possessed Lincoln and will do whatever it takes to take back Lincoln from Luxuria's clutches.

King Winston: Let's join forces.

Lori: Right.

Lincoln-Luxuria then charges at the duo and strikes a slash at Lori. Lori defends with a barrier and the king counterattacks with a holy projectile. The attack hits but it was an afterimage decoy to have the king wide open. Lori prevents the king from getting injured by casting Blizzard-magic at the possessed Lincoln. This gave Winston the chance to dodge from the attack. Lincoln-Luxuria parries with a slash that is infused with Thunder-based magic. Winston then performs a vertical spinning slash that Lincoln-Luxuria blocks and counters with a Fireball blast. Lori casts barrier at Winston to prevent getting damaged and then Lincoln-Luxuria proceeds to charge at Lori. Winston saw the attempt to harm his comrade so he fires series of light orbs to prevent Lori from taking any damage. Soon the duo teams up with a holy-based spin attack and side-by-side, casts a stardust tornado together. This gives the duo an attack advantage and a good defence. Then the duo blasts the stardust tornado and the gust damages Lincoln-Luxuria. Getting enraged, Lincoln-Luxuria charges his energy and jumps up to deliver a powerful attack. He slams his χ-blade to the ground, creating a shock pillar of a crossed shape light that blasts the duo away. Lincoln-Luxuria smirks as he prepares one more strike as Lori and Winston charges at him. As they got nearer, the possessed boy slashes and created a gust of powerful wind that blew the duo back to the base of the hill. Winston got far away and Lori got slammed to a pillar of rock from the gust. Lori became exhausted from all the fighting and the possessed boy looked down on her with a smirk to his face.

Lincoln-Luxuria: Hmph, what's wrong? Giving up already?

Lori: *pant 2x* [Takes his Wayfinder Charm from her pocket] Bobby, Linc, lend me strength.

The charm sparks and gave Lori her Stormfall Keyblade power, engulfed in holy light. Lori took a glance at her Keyblade and soon gained enough energy to so one more attack at the possessed boy. She then charges back to the hilltop, to strike Lincoln-Luxuria.

Lincoln-Luxuria: [preparing a strike] You're just wasting your energy!

When Lori got near, Lincoln-Luxuria strikes a powerful blow that clashes with Lori's Stormfall Keyblade. The impact caused a strong wave that cracked the ground. Smiling, Lincoln-Luxuria gains footing from the clash but Lori isn't giving up. Lori gave her all in one more push and soon broke the χ-blade.

Lincoln-Luxuria: [in shock] What!?

Lori's strength push Lincoln-Luxuria away and the χ-blade. The possessed boy got knocked out and the broken χ-blade soon malfunctioned and released a series of energy wave. Lori stood there trying to reach out as she tries to endure the broken blade's detonation. Winston soon awoken and saw the event.

King Winston: Oh no! It… it's gone all haywire!

The king then run towards Lori as she continues to reach out to the boy. Lincoln's armor returned, signifying the end of Luxuria's influence over Lincoln, returning her brother-in-arms. She tries to breach from the haywire blade but her attempts are being foiled by the random surges of energy. As the blade completely shatters, the explosion grew bigger and the shock pushed the unconscious Lincoln to the air. Lori gave a chase as Winston attempts to contain the blast to give his friends a returning chance. Soon, Lori was able to reach Lincoln as the explosion enlarges and blast away the three, making them scream!

-Later-

Lori found herself awake in the retired Master Balthazar's main room. She wonders how she got back from the fray.

Balthazar: Lori, you lost consciousness. Fortunately, Winston found you and Lincoln drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care. I'm sorry but there was no sign of Roberto.

Lori: I see. [looks at Lincoln] Linc… Lincoln. [she shook Lincoln to see if he is still alive.]

Balthazar: The boy's heart and soul are sleeping.

Lori: When will he wake?

Balthazar: I could not say. It is almost as though his heart and soul had left. Should they return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity.

Lori: No… I'll keep him safe… until he wakes! Forever, if I had to!

Balthazar: I will tell you what your brother-in-arms needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, his heart and soul hangs in a balance. It sleeps in a place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend… one who believes in him, to show him the way home. [returns to his seat] Just as long as you love him… then Lincoln will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs… [looks at Lori] The Realm of Light. *smiles*

Winston: Oh, well don't you worry Lori. I believe in Linc too. Golly, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believes in him with all our hearts… then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one.

Lori: *smiles* Three Lights… Bobby.

Winston: But, Bobby's gone… maybe for good.

Lori shook her head and grabs her Wayfinder Charm.

Lori: I think I know how to find him.

Lori holds on to her charm. It seemed that her quest to reunite her family is just beginning. Soon, Lori will trek even more perilous adventures. For now, she must tend to the sleeping Lincoln.

-END-

**AN: That' just part one of Lori's route in this crossover. The next part until to some endings will designate the end of The Gathering. This may have been short and didn't have the complete essence of Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep, but the intended part is only during the Keyblade Graveyard chapter. It means The Gathering started in the said chapter as a secret ending to KH2FM and noting more. But I was convinced to continue this, so I only implemented the part that involved the Keyblade War. I didn't add these worlds and chapters since they aren't involved to the said war:**

**Land of Departure (only the second half is involved, which means the destruction and the transition to Castle Oblivion are involved but not the Mark of Mastery arc.)**

**Disney Worlds (obviously)**

**Destiny Islands (They are just flashbacks)**

**Radiant Garden (well the part 2 of Lori's arc at least have this world, only for boss fights. Not including the Trinity Armor Mecha-Unversed)**

**For now, this is it. Please leave a like, review, follow. Thank you, stay safe, God Bless you and Shalom/Peace be with you.**


	7. Master Lori (The Gathering: Lori 2)

**Master Lori (The Gathering: Lori's Route part 2)**

**AN: This is a continuation of The Gathering following Lori (Aqua's Route). TLH/TC are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official creators. Thank you and God bless!**

-Event: After the battle from the Keyblade Graveyard-

Even if they are under the watchful eyes of the former Master Balthazar, legions of darkness still are at large and will do whatever it takes to fulfil their malicious intent. Seeing that Lincoln became a tool to such goal, Lori realizes that Lincoln isn't safe anywhere else and his waking will be interrupted by dark forces. She decided to take Lincoln's sleeping body and protect it with her own power, whatever it takes. She left the Mysterious Towers of Master Balthazar and looked for a way to keep Lincoln in check.

Lori: Linc needs a safe place.

Lori carries the sleeping boy at her back. The boy's arm then moved and summoned his barely repaired Wayward Wind to create a doorway to another place. As the keyhole opened, light shone and showed a pathway to Lincoln's desired destination.

Lori: Alright, if that's where you want to go.

Lori, carrying Lincoln, walks towards the doorway and got herself transported back home. She then looks and realizes that her home is now nothing more than a dark, desolated, ruined remains after what the dark Master Xehanort had done. She looked at her ruined home and remembers that the news of her father's passing is indeed true and evil forces had took advantage of the situation. There she saw the father's Keyblade, Master Lynn's (Leonard) Master Keeper. She walked towards it and picked the weapon of her deceased father and remembered her words towards her own father, that turned out to be in vain.

_Lori's Voice: Of course, I wouldn't let that happened. I promised I'd bring Bobby back… only this time, you'll he that he has what it takes to be a Master… He's not as weak as you think._

Lori then continued to go inside the home she once had. As she reached the audience seat (the throne room), she placed Lincoln at the middle seat from the three and she solemnly prayed to her Master's Keyblade as her memories resurfaced from her mind to her ears.

_Flashback_

_Master Lynn: Lori…_

_Lori: Yes?_

_Master Lynn: Now that you are a Master, there's one secret in particular that you must know. Should anything, and you find the legions of darkness at our doorstep… I asked that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away._

_Lori: What?_

_Master Lynn: Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain… trick._

Lori then prepares the Keyhole from the back of the seats and there she used the Master's Keyblade to initiated lockdown of the home world.

_Master Lynn: Just use key and the land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visits this land will be lost to oblivion, none will be able to solve the mystery. None, Lori, except… you._

The bright light had shifted the room into an isolated chamber with one seat with Lincoln sitting on it. The room became as white as snow and the walls are patterned with the sigil of their Master's Mark. Chains connect the sigils on the the center chair and a single door is available for Lori to exit.

Lori: [headpats Lincoln] I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe here. Bobby and I will be back to wake you up before you know it.

Lori then left the sleeping boy alone. The outside road became a singular curved path with no walls and the edges leads to an abyssal nothingness. A single pillar of land supports the new dark castle that was once the Wayfinder Trio's home, now a sealed off castle that leads to a maze/labyrinth of their memories. Only the one that wields the Master's Keyblade will be accepted to enter while others will be lost in an oblivion of their memories. Thus naming the bastion as Castle Oblivion. Lori took one last glance at the safehouse of her beloved Lincoln. Soon she receives a message, a voice calling out to her.

Bobby's voice: Lori… put an end to me.

Lori then marched away from the castle and set off to another journey.

Lori: Bobby, tell me where to find you.

Once Lori followed the trace, she found herself in a familiar square. The central square was from her previous visitation, the Radiant Garden. But it seemed that darkness overcast the atmosphere of the garden town. Lori then searched from the center and found a man that looked similarly as Bobby, standing at the center of the square. Lori then approached the man.

Lori: Bobby?

But the man's response is quite menacing. He gazed at her with his amber eyes and his hand reached at Lori's neck. He raised Lori in a light choke and made Lori struggle from escaping. Shadowy aura emits from the man's body.

Bobby-nort: Who… am I?

Lori: *gasps* Such a terrible… *pant* darkness… Fight it! Bobby, please!

Bobby-nort: Bobby… you say?

Soon the possessed Bobby released Lori and in pain, holds on to his head before regaining composure.

Bobby-nort: Roberto's heart has been extinguished…smothered by the darkness within him!

The possessed man had summoned his dark Keyblade and tries to strike down Lori. Lori notices and quickly backs away to dodge. She the assumed battle stance and summons her Stormfall Keyblade.

Lori: My name is Master Lori! Now return Roberto's heart or pay the price!

As the two are engaged in a battle, Bobby-nort submerges in a pool of darkness and reemerge behind Lori to strike her but Lori dodges in the nick of time. Lori then cast an orb of magic at the dark entity but the man quickly teleports away from the incoming blast. Soon the man fires a series of dark projectiles but Lori set up a barrier to protect herself from that attack. As soon as she deactivated her protective magic, she saw that the man is charging at her. She cartwheels away from the strikes but she is getting exhausted. The dark entity summoned a meteor to try and crush Lori but she used a spell to reverse the target back to the possessed Bobby. When the crash hits, Bobby is then on his feet, badly hurt from the attack. He then unleashes his last efforts to stop Lori. A wall of light and shadow then surround the square.

Bobby-nort: I will guide you to the depths of darkness!

The possessed man then summoned a shadowy guardian behind him and commanded it to capture Lori. When Lori got caught, she fought back and tried to escape. As the possessed Bobby then walks towards Lori and readies to strike with his dark Keyblade, Lori made a last minute attempt to summon her Keyblade and blocks the strike. The clash caused a light that made Lori enter a subspace created by Bobby's mind. There she saw Bobby, charging an orb of light while the Shadowy Guardian barricades her path towards the rescuing of Roberto. Dark orbs are launched at Lori but she parried them with her holy magic and charges to an opening towards Bobby's manifestation.

Bobby: Lori…

Lori: Now!

The orb of light grew bigger and both detonates it, creating a flash of brilliant radiance. This radiance harmed the Shadowy Guardian and push it away. This returned both entities back to reality where Lori wins the clash and the possessed Bobby was pushed back. The dark entity then was engulfed in a golden aura where as he was paralyzed from any movements.

Bobby-nort: Stop fighting back!

The paralysis made Bobby-nort stood there and refused to move. Lori gave one more call to him to resist the darkness within him.

Lori: Bobby, I know you're in there!

The possessed man then struggles to move his dark Keyblade and started to point the tip of the blade towards his chest.

Bobby-nort: This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!

The possessed man then impaled himself with his blade and from that, his heart and spirit then felt damage. The dark Keyblade then vanished and the dark Guardian soon appeared being submerged into a pool of darkness, along with the body of Bobby. Lori couldn't let anything happen to him. She lost Lincoln, she couldn't afford to lose another one of her family. She chased the sinking man to the portal of darkness and both sank into the dark abyss. From the pool of shadows, a bright glow radiated from its breach.

At the falling nothingness, Lori wore her armor and turned her glider to follow the descending Bobby. She then turbo charged the throttle of her glider to reach easily towards Bobby.

Lori: The darkness can't have you!

When she was able to grab onto the descending man, she carried his body back to the twinkling light. But her exhausted energy is soon draining the glider and will not be enough to escape the void space.

Lori: I have to do something or we'll both be lost.

Lori hesitates but she had no other option, if she were to escape she should let go of Bobby and let him sink into the abyss. Should she save Bobby but not guarantee that he will return to his old self, she must sacrifice herself and let Bobby pass through the breach towards the realm of light. She then reverts her glider into her Keyblade and removed her armor to have it carry Bobby back to the home realm. With one last farewell, she gave her Keyblade to Bobby and casts her magic into it.

Lori: I'm with you… Go!

Lori then used her magic to give the armor a fast travel towards the breach, ensuring that Bobby returns safely to the Ream of Light. With that in fruition, Lori smiled and cried from the hardest choice of her life.

Lori: Lincoln… forgive me. I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But know that your big sister promises to be there… one day. To finally wake you up.

Lori then falls down into the deep darkness. Her light shines one last time as she falls into the infinite shadows and gave a twinkle, signifying that she is now trapped into the dark abyss, the Realm of Darkness, home of the empty and dark creatures. As then, her twinkle fades into a small dot of light, barely visible.

-To Be Continued: Where the Heart Goes & Blank points-

**AN: And that's all from Lori's route. Now I promise I'll only finish until the Blank points only. Which is why I need some reference on the characters to use. Some characters may stay as it is; such as Organization XIII members (including the Sea-salt Trio except Roxas. He will have the same name but had the appearance similar to Lincoln due to how Ventus is similar to him.), The Destiny Trio, and I guess Namine. Ansem the Wise will have a different character to use. Take your pick on who to play the role:**

**Principal Wilbur Huggins**

**Albert/Pop-Pop**

**Hector Casagrande, Ronnie's & Bobby's Grandfather**

**Arturo Santiago**

**Now will Ronnie had a role with this? Maybe so or not. What I can think of is that she can be a replacement for Hayner, Pence and Ollette. Ronnie's gang can join (Nikki, Sameer, Sid and Casey). You guys (the readers) can help me by filling the roles for this.**

**For now, this is it. Please leave a like, review, follow. Thank you, stay safe, God Bless you and Shalom/Peace be with you.**


	8. Where the Heart Goes

**Where the Heart Goes**

**AN: This is the a two-part finale segment for this series. This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep & The Loud House/The Casagrandes. KHBBS is owned by Square Enix (Tetsuya Nomura) & Disney Interactive Studios. The Loud House/The Casagrandes are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Please support the official creators. Thank you and God Bless!**

Somewhere in a world of vast oceans and few islands, it was nighttime when two boys are gazing at the cloudless starry night. At the shores, one boy decided to head back to their home and the other followed. One boy has silvery hair and wears yellow while the other had spiky brown hair, shorter height, white shirt and red pants. Once they headed back to their home, the boy with silver hair noticed something…

Silver-Hair: Sora, what's wrong? You're…

The spiky-haired boy, named Sora soon realized a tear shed from his eye. He is never lonely or forlorn yet he is shedding tears as if he is inflicted by grief.

Sora: That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside.

Silver-Hair: Somebody out there must be sad.

Sora: Up where?

The silver-haired boy explained that every world out there is connected by one great big sky, and that someone out from those worlds is in deep pain. Sora asked if is there anything he could do, to which the silver-haired boy told him to open his heart and listen. Sora then had both skepticism and optimism in his eyes.

Sora: I dunno, Riku. You say some pretty weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!

Riku: Okay.

Sora then closed his eyes and in his heart he called from all his will.

Sora: Hey! Can you hear me!?

Meanwhile back to the Radiant Garden, three men came to the central square to investigate something from there. One of those men is the one with the eyepatch, named Braig. The other is a man with sideburns and ponytail, wearing the same garb as Braig. The other is a man that is old, having a mustache, wearing a white lab coat/robe and red scarf. He seemed to have this authoritative yet genius look in his face. Braig led the way to those two people.

Braig: Right this way, your majesty.

Man with sideburns: This better be necessary for our master, Braig. King Albert is wise enough to know if something is just a waste of his time.

The king followed Braig and there they saw Roberto, laying on the square with some kind of armor and weapon beside him. The king then approached the man but something seemed different, as if Roberto isn't himself.

Albert the Wise: Young man, what ails you? [Roberto slightly regains consciousness] Can you speak? Tell me your name.

Roberto [possessed]: Xe…ha…nort

Albert the Wise: Xehanort?

Braig gave a smile as if something is ascertained. The man fainted and lost his will to wake up.

Albert the Wise: Quickly, get him to the castle!

Braig: You can count on me.

Braig carries the unconscious Roberto to himself and looked at the sideburn man.

Braig: Dilan, a favor. Get those for me.

This Dilan then observed the armor pieces and came to pick them for further investigation.

-Somewhere in a dark world at the depths of the abyss-

A young blond woman (Master Lori) is wandering endlessly from the dark chasms, looking for a way out of the realm devoid of life and light. It seemed that her endless walking and travelling is making her feel doubtful.

Lori: Seemed like I've been walking for ages. How long have I've been down here?

Soon gigantic creatures of darkness came to surround her. They appeared as muscular titans with their hair covering their face except for the eyes. Not only that but the had this hollowed hole shaped as a heart at their abdominal area. Lori prepared to fight them with her Master's Keyblade but the sheer number of foes made her feel hopeless and powerless. She then sighed and removed her weapon as he accepts defeat.

Lori: Maybe, I should fade into the darkness here.

As one of those create readies to unleash the final blow, two twinkling lights appeared in the shape of Wayward Wind and Earthshaker (Bobby/Terra's basic Keyblade) zoomed around and strikes the creatures out. As Lori witnessed this event, all of the creature vanished from the power of the lights created by those Keyblades. Afterwards, those lights then made their exits as they vanished. Lori then smiled and find herself in shock as she remembered something.

Lori: I guess that it's been so long, that I almost forgot how to smile.

Lori then took her Wayfinder charm out and placed it at her chest, remembering those memories that once came to pass.

When she met Lincoln

Training and being with Bobby

Being taught earnestly by her father, Leonard (Lynn Sr)

Meeting the King, Winston

Those people from different worlds such as Castle of Dreams, Enchanted Dominion, and Dwarf's Woodlands

Meeting the great Wizard Wilbur Huggins and the rich old businessman, Lord Tetherby (AN: I know he is meant to be a jerkward but you shouldn't antagonize them for that time. Just as you toxic fans antagonized Lynn for NSL!)

Meeting Queen Lola; her twin and headmaid, Lana; The brothers of Racetrack, Rocky and Rusty; Liam the manager of fruitball; the three sisters (Cookie, Brownie, Panda) of the Ice Cream Shop and the dog named Lalo. (AN: This was originally the three Casagrande brothers; CJ, Carl and Carlino. But I changed it last minute.)

The ones in Greece; Zach the trainer, Clyde the warrior and Chandler the Hero/Demigod

The alien creature from outerspace; Experiment L.U.L.U. (AN: Yes, I used a LisaColn character. Bite me! I dare you!)

The three lost boys; CJ, Carlino and Carlito (AN: Now you see why.) and the fairy, Adelaide.

Master Balthazar and the King's escorts: Skippy the Court Mage and Captain Simon the Knight Guards.

The Flowers brought by Kairi

Meeting the boy of enigma, Riku

And the optimistic child of destiny, Sora

Lori chuckled from the thought and regained her hope and optimism. She became more confident that she was before and found her determination to move forward.

Lori: There's always a way.

-KHBBS x TLH/TC: The Gathering-

(AN: There are some minor events that happened such as those from Disney Worlds; Sam/Maxs (Lea/Axel) & Luna/Xalun (Isa/Saix) being kick out of the Radiant Castle and Lord Tetherby selling them Sea-Salt Ice Cream; Kairi noticing an imminent danger; Clyde finding a dark feather that symbolizes his arch-nemesis' arrival; L.U.L.U. wandering in outer space; the Ice Cream Sisters winning the race; Winston giving up Balthazar's Star Shard and Star Seeker Keyblade as his escorts watch in fear, but Master Balthazar convinced King Winston to continue his apprenticeship at his tutelage to which the king accepted in glee.)

Somewhere in the heart of the boy, Sora found himself in his own mindspace. There he shouts a call and a shining light then came to him. It was Lincoln's heart and soul that found himself on Sora's heart.

Lincoln's spirit: I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound into the sea of light and found myself here with you. You gave me something back when I needed most. A second chance.

Sora: I did?

Lincoln's spirit: But… now I have to back to sleep again.

Sora: Are you sad?

Lincoln's spirit: Would you mind if I sleep here with you?

Sora: Sure, if it makes you feel better.

Lincoln's spirit: Thank you.

Lincoln's lingering sentiment and sentience remained in Sora's heart and soul as he took his long sleep. Back to the reality of the islands, Sora awakens.

Riku: Well?

Sora: You know, I think it worked!

Both once again gazed upon the stars and felt that their worries are put to ease. And in time, the worlds will be saved by these two heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.

-END-

**AN: Finally, one last chapter to go and The Gathering is officially over. I will then move this to the crossover section since it is a crossover. And yes, those AN that I placed are reminders of what to come. Luna and Sam replaced Lea and Isa and I gave them their organization name (with an X). Don't judge me, when I inputted some characters (such as those from the booru). I needed some characters to fill the gaps afterall. And yes, Sam will be Lea while Luna will be Isa (Oh the irony, Sam being the Sun/Flames while Luna means Moon).**

**Last will be the Blank Points (Secret Cutscene) and I'm only doing the original version and not the Final Mix Version. Why? The Final Mix will be part of 0.2 - A fragmentary passage - which is a separate extension so that will not make the cut.**

**For now, this is it. Please leave a like, review, follow. Thank you, stay safe, God Bless you and Shalom/Peace be with you.**

**PS: What's you favorite soundtrack of this? Mine are the following:**

**The Other Promise (Roxas' Theme) [The 2.5 version and KH3 version]**

**Vector to the Heavens (Xion's Theme) [The Days version and Re:Mind version]**

**13****th**** Struggle - Luxord's Gambit **

**13****th**** Struggle - Axel's Blaze**

**L'Impeto Oscuro/Dark Impetus [KHBBS, KHDDD, and Re:Mind versions] (Mysterious Figure/Young Xehanort's Theme)**

**Ventus Theme**

**Rage Awaken (Terra/Lingering Will theme any versions)**


	9. Blank Points

**Blank Points**

**A****N: This is the final of the two-part finale segment for this series. This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep & The Loud House/The Casagrandes. KHBBS is owned by Square Enix (Tetsuya Nomura) & Disney Interactive Studios. The Loud House/The Casagrandes are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. Please support the official creators. Thank you and God Bless!**

-Hidden Truths-

In a void space of the mind, two individuals are arguing to each other.

Master Xehanort: Darkness rules your heart… it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How can you remain here at all confounds the mind.

Bobby: It's still my heart You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen.

Master Xehanort: Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever.

Bobby: Wrong! You're gonna get shown the door, old man.

Master Xehanort: As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine? [smirk]

Bobby smiled with confidence

Bobby: You'll find out soon enough.

Master Xehanort: Oh? So that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot into your heart. Leonard/Lynn, you sly fox…

Bobby: I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me… even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss…you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting! Whatever the price, I'm willing to pay it.

Master Xehanort: Hmm. Brave words, to be sure of. But I'm a patient man. We take as much time we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this… you are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. Trust me, I made certain of that. [malicious chuckle]

-Image of their backs, preserved in memory-

To the hallways of Radiant Garden Castle Lab, a certain silver-haired scientist is marching as a man with eyepatch soon came up to him.

Braig: Hey! Mister Master!

The scientist ignored his sentence but the man is insistent.

Braig: Oh, come on! You don't even know your own pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke! Boy this is some cliche.

As the scientist was about remove the man's hands from his shoulder, Braig then pull to see if there's something amiss.

Braig: Hey, you're not... Roberto? Just gotta check. Heh, as if! Well, don't sweat it. I got your back.

Both men walked the halls as from behind them comes the wise scientist, Albert and a young apprentice, Ienzo: a boy with dark gray hair. Both are walking the opposite way that the men are heading towards while eating ice cream on a Popsicle stick. The boy stopped and suddenly looked behind. The old man also did the same and noticed the two men at their opposite. The wise man then suspects the two of plotting something as he carefully observes them going farther and farther.

-Two who were never meant to meet-

At the shores of the Dark Realm, a man in black hooded coat sat at one of the rocks while a woman soon approached him. The hooded man seemed to have a features similar to the wise king from Radiant Garden due to covering its face but with a blurred image of his facial hair and chin.

_[AN: Spoilers for those who doesn't know, That's Albert the Wise (Ansem the Wise) that got trapped in the Dark Realm for the second time in KH2. How he got there is when he used a device to stop Xemnas at "The World That Never Was" which caused an explosion that restored Riku back and teleported him there.]_

Lori: Who are you?

Albert the Wise: Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors.

Lori: Please, call me Lori. Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?

Albert the Wise: Well… I can tell you this is my second time in these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here.

Lori: That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours… unable to escape…

Albert the Wise: You wished to return to your own world?

Lori: [nods] It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them.

Albert the Wise: You're friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you, true to his friends, and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe.

Lori: Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?

Albert the Wise: Sad to say, they nearly fell to the darkness more than once. But in every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day.

Lori: Huh? Wait a sec… is his name Bobby or Linc?

Albert the Wise: Neither of those, I'm afraid.

Lori: [sigh] Should have known.

Albert the Wise: How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more… Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things, both to him and his friends. I've brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe… maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts… he could open the right door, and save those people whose lives I manage to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me… and even you.

Lori: What's this boy's name?

Albert the Wise: His name is…

-All the pieces lie where they fell-

A girl inside an old mansion is drawing on a sketchbook with a crayon in hand. She then finished her drawing of a boy sitting on a tree at the shores of a beach. She then spoke of the boy's name… "Sora"

At the top of a clock tower, three people in black-hooded coats are eating ice cream while sitting there and watching the sunset. The three of them then suddenly stopped and spoke the first name that comes to their minds.

Roxas(Lincoln & Sora's Nobody), Maxs(Sam's Nobody), Xion: Sora.

At a dream version of "The Land of Departure", there sits the Wayward Lincoln while asleep. Soon he is approached by a dream version of Bobby as they Lincoln awakens and both looked at the night sky.

Bobby & Lincoln: Sora.

Lastly, Lori shed a tear from what she heard. As she waits at the Dark Realm, she smiled knowing that the very boy she once met will be the one that will guide her back to the Realm of Light. She then said his name.

Lori: Sora.

-Where they wait for him…-

At the Destiny Islands, Sora is sitting on the same tree at the shores. This tree bears star-shaped fruits that was once known by legends. Then came to him his friend.

Riku: Sora!

Sora: Riku.

Riku: Your mind's made up?

Sora: Yeah.

Sora then kept the message-in-a-bottle as the third person then came after him. It was a female this time.

Female Voice: Sora!

_[AN: I don't have to describe her since you guys can just look it up in Wikipedia/Wiki or Google. Kinda lazy but Kingdom Hearts is too popular to be not known by those who'll read this. Because it might be illogical for anyone to read KH-related content without knowing the source first.]_

Sora: Kairi, I…

Kairi nods and let her say his piece. Sora then walks towards her.

Sora: It's just… they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am, because of them.

Riku smiled as Kairi then hands him a seashell-Wayfinder, a similar charm to Lori's.

Kairi: See you soon.

-Reconnect: KINGDOM HEARTS-

**AN: And that officially concludes "The Gathering". Thank you so much for staying and reading this supposed continuation of this one-shot story. I never thought I'd actually pull this off. At first I was skeptical about doing this but thanks to an encouragement, I was able to device a way to actually do it! Like most good things, it must come to an end. So this officially concludes this fic.**

**I hope you guys will support the official release. And a reminder to all you guys, A fanfic isn't always following the Canon-Verse but had elements from the actual series to empower the series' popularity/fandom. If you enjoyed it, that's good. **

**For now, this is it. Please leave a like, review, follow. Thank you, stay safe, God Bless you and Shalom/Peace be with you.**

**PS: What's you favorite soundtrack of this? Mine are the following:**

**The Other Promise (Roxas' Theme) [The 2.5 version and KH3 version]**

**Vector to the Heavens (Xion's Theme) [The Days version and Re:Mind version]**

**13****th**** Struggle - Luxord's Gambit **

**13****th**** Struggle - Axel's Blaze**

**L'Impeto Oscuro/Dark Impetus [KHBBS, KHDDD, and Re:Mind versions] (Mysterious Figure/Young Xehanort's Theme)**

**Ventus Theme**

**Rage Awaken (Terra/Lingering Will theme any versions)**


End file.
